


The Loneliness and the Scream

by AbandonShip



Series: House of Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Allison as Batgirl, Bad Ouija, Batman References, Cheesy, Corny, Costume Party, Danny as The Riddler, Death Threats, Demon!Stiles, Demon!Stiles gropes a tied up Derek, Demonic Possession, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek as Batman, Derek loves Batman, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac as The Joker, Isaac is so sweet, Knives, Langauge, Lydia as Poison Ivy, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Night Terrors, One mention of Jennifer Blake, One mention of Stiles former crush on Lydia, Other, Ouija, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a genius, Scott as Alfred, Silly, Slight Molestation, Slight torture, Stabbing, Stiles as Robin, Supernatural Innuendos, Supernatural References, Supernatural mythology, Teen Wolf Season 1 through 3 spoilers, The pack loves Batman, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Waking up in strange places, White people using real Native American crafted dreamcatchers, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets possessed by a demon after playing Ouija board with the pack: </p><p>Stiles stares up at the gray rainy sky above him, shuffling his feet in the wet green grass beneath his shoes. He isn’t sure how he got there and certainly doesn’t remember waking up. He’s in the middle of a short-cut grassy field, a place he’s unfamiliar with. Had he hurt somebody? Or worse…had he killed someone?<br/>He shivers out of fear and the coldness from the rain soaking him. He buries his freezing hands underneath his armpits, trying to find warmth. Stiles seeks out the shelter of a nearby tree and pulls out his cell phone. He’s has forty missed calls and twenty text messages from just about everybody he knows. Most of them are from Derek and his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loneliness and the Scream

The rough summer has finally come to an end after the whole messy Mr. Snuggles ordeal. The pack loves community college especially since they’re all going to school in the same area.

The wolf is lying on his bed reading a good book when his mate walks in, carrying a laptop.

“Hey look at this!” Stiles sets his computer down for him to see. Derek marks his page and sets his book down.

“Ultimate Slash Madness Championship Round” Derek reads aloud and scrolls down the page. “Wait…is that a picture of us? What’s Destiel and Sterek?”

“Those are ship names,” Stiles tells him. “We’re the Sterek ship.”

“Like a boat?” Derek finds this very confusing.

“No,” Stiles laughs. “Shipping is when fans want two people to get together.”

“People want us together as couple?” Derek smiles. The two have been a canon for three months now, the ship sails itself.

“Yeah, we won last year.” He tells him. “And we can do it again.”

“So how does this work?” Derek asks.

“You just click the little bubble here,” Stiles points to the Sterek bubble on the screen. “And then hit vote. We can only vote once an hour but nobody’s actually doing that so just refresh the page to keep voting over and over again.”

“Wow a lot of people want us together.” Derek looks at the total number of votes.

“Jeff Davis did say we have undeniable chemistry.” Stiles states. “So are you going to Lydia’s Halloween party tonight?”

Derek hands him the laptop which Stiles puts down on the bedside table.

“I’m too old for parties, Stiles” Derek glances up at him.

“Aw, come on,” Stiles whines and playfully tackles him on the bed, sprawled on top of him. “Don’t be such a Sourwolf”

"It’d be just a bunch of college kids.” Derek tells him.

“The pack is a bunch of college kids and you hang out with them all the time,” Stiles poses a good point. “What would be the difference?”

“No.” Derek pushes Stiles gently off his chest and reaches out to pick up his book again.

There’s a long moment of silence between them.

“I got you a Batman costume.” Stiles states. The wolf stops and looks at him.

“Wait…what did you say?” Derek isn’t sure if he heard his mate correctly.

“I said I got you a Batman costume.” Stiles repeats.

“You did?” A wide smile stretches across the wolf’s face.

Stiles knows Derek has a secret love for Batman. Stiles thinks he looks up to the comic book character because he can relate to Bruce Wayne so well, being an orphan and all.

“And I got myself a Robin costume.” Stiles adds. He’s never seen Derek so excited over something before.

Derek ends up tackling him on the bed and kissing him all over, Stiles can’t help but laugh.

 

Later that night the two dress up in the costumes Stiles bought for them. They drive down to Lydia’s house and park the car on the side of the street.

“Do you smell that, Robin?” Derek asks his sidekick as they step out of the ‘Batmobile.’

“It smells like…” Stiles pauses dramatically, their capes blowing back in the wind. “Victory”

Side by side they walk in the house together, their heads up high.

“Batman, Robin, good evening” Scott approaches them. His dark hair is slicked back and is spray painted gray. He wears a black suit and round spectacles.

“Wait…is he supposed to be-” Derek breaks out of character.

“Good evening, Alfred.” Stiles replies to Scott.

They spot Allison, Isaac, Danny and Lydia chatting in the corner. Allison came as Batgirl, Lydia as Poison Ivy, and Danny as The Riddler. Isaac somehow managed to leave the loft without Derek seeing him in his full out Joker costume and makeup.

The house party is pretty crowded tonight, the place heats up fast due to the amount of bodies in it. People are drinking and dancing to the music blasting through the speakers, a few black lights here and there. A large portion of people have gathered around the table to play Beer Pong in their Halloween costumes, few people dressed casual.

“Robin, how about some punch?” Derek offers.

“Fine by me, Batman” Stiles replies.

Derek grabs hold of the edge of his cape and does a dramatic sharp turn, purposely making his cape whooooosh behind him as he walks off.

“Hey Stiles,” Allison walks up to him.

“Who is this Stiles you speak of?” Stiles asks, pretending to be confused by this. Allison just rolls her eyes at him.

“Very funny...so what’s new?”

“Saving people from bad guys, kicking ass, the usual” Stiles tells her. “Speak of the devil, Batgirl! It’s the crazed Joker!”

Isaac does his best Joker laugh impersonation as Lydia, Danny and he walk over to meet them.

“Woah…that was really good,” Allison says.

“Like amazing actually” Stiles and she are surprised by this, especially coming from someone like Isaac. Always full of surprises.

Derek returns with two cups of punch.

“Batman, it’s the man that killed your parents!” Scott points at Isaac.

“Only in the nineteen-eighty-nine Tim Burton film” Lydia corrects him.

“She’s right,” Derek says. “Joe Chill is the man who murdered my parents.” He states darkly.

“What do you throw away that keeps returning?” Danny gives them a riddle to solve.

“A boomerang” Lydia gets before everyone else does.

“Are we seriously roleplaying right now?” Allison starts to question the pack’s sanity.

“What is this roleplaying you speak of, Batgirl?” Stiles asks.

“I see without seeing. To me, darkness is as clear as daylight,” Derek starts up a riddle of his own. “What am I?”

“Please! You're as blind as a bat!” Danny says.

“Exactly” Derek smiles evilly, except he doesn’t throw a batarang at his throne like he does in Batman Forever.

They roleplay the rest of the night and quote just about everything from the movies. Eventually Allison even joins in on the fun.

 

The next day, Allison, Lydia and Danny come over to the loft. They don’t really do much except play a bunch of board games they’ve brought over with them. They start with several good rounds of Clue, then Twister, Operation and few other games. When the pack runs out of board games to play, they give Scott a call.

“Scott, where are you?” Stiles whines into the phone.

“I’m at the Animal Clinic, working.” Scott tells him.

“When did you say you were coming over?” Danny asks.

“We miss you!” Isaac blurts loudly into the cell phone.

“I miss you guys too,” Scott replies. “I’ll be free in a couple hours.”

“Do you want to bring over one of your board games you have stashed at your house?” Allison requests.

“Yeah sure,” Scott agrees. “I’ll pick out a good one for you guys, see you later.”

 

“What is that?” Isaac looks down at the game.

“Ouija board” Stiles answers for Scott.

“You can talk to ghosts with it!” Scott adds, showing the box’s cover of the game.

Stiles has played a few times before but apparently the rest of the pack hasn’t.

“Ghosts don’t exist.” Allison crosses her arms.

“Neither do werewolves.” Scott challenges her with a smile.

Allison knows her boyfriend has a good point.

“Negative energy will make it not work” Stiles always has his best friend's back.

“I believe in ghosts,” Lydia states. "Hell I've seen ghosts."

“Who knows?” Danny shrugs, remaining neutral between the lines of believing and not.

“What the hell is that?” Derek stops in his tracks as he passes by them.

This reminds Stiles of the time he had brought home Mr. Snuggles.

“Ouija” Stiles tells him. “Scott brought it over.”

“I don’t want you guys messing around thing,” Derek tells them. “Those things are dangerous.”

“Talking to ghosts is dangerous?” Isaac questions.

“It’s like opening a doorway for evil spirits to pass through.” Derek explains.

“They sell it at Toys Are Us.” Allison doubts that much harm can come from a game.

“Where it comes from doesn’t mean anything,” He tells her. “Play something else instead…that’s an order.”

“Aw” Everybody sighs with disappointment.

“Okay Derek, we won’t play.” Isaac tells him like the good little beta he is.

“Who votes that we should listen to Derek?” Scott asks once Derek’s left the room.

Nobody raises their hands, not even Isaac.

“Okay cool,” Scott says. “Let’s begin.”

Each pack member puts their fingertips on the edge of planchette.

“Is there a spirit that would like communicate with us?” Scott asks. They start to swerve the piece around in small circles on the center of the board, according to Stiles this helps their chances of talking to a spirit increase. Eventually a supernatural force takes control of it and begins to move it in the direction of the “yes.”

“Is somebody moving it?” Allison asks. Everyone looks up at her and shakes their heads.

“Quick! Someone ask it another question before it goes away.” Isaac suggests.

“Who are you?” Stiles asks the spirit.

The planchette spells out the name, A-M-O-N.

“What kind of name is Amon?” Scott asks.

“You’re going to piss it off!” Isaac gently slaps his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“How old are you?” Lydia asks.

The pointer shifts downward toward the numbers at bottom of the board. It hovers over the number six…three times.

The entire pack takes their fingers off the pointer, everyone’s hearts pounding against their chest, scared out of their minds. Stiles is the only one who doesn’t remove his hand.

“Okay! Who’s ever moving it, it isn’t funny.” Allison scoots away from the board and hugs her knees to her chest.

“Nobody’s moving it, Allison.” Danny tells her.

“What do you want?” Stiles questions the board further.

It spells out Y-O-U-R, then moves it out to where there are no letters, indicating a space and then returns to hover over the last letters which are B-O-D-Y.

“Who doesn’t want my body?” Stiles snorts.

“I don’t think it meant it that way, Stiles.” Lydia suddenly has a bad feeling about this.

A cold draft blows through the room making all the candles go out. The pointer slips out from Stiles’ fingertips and moves by itself - to the top left corner of the board, over the sun, then to the top right, over the moon and then to both corners of the bottom.

Allison grabs hold of both Scott and Isaac’s hands for comfort.

“What’s happening?” Danny asks.

Stiles falls back on the floor and thrashes about as if trying to resist something.

“It’s trying to get inside me!” Stiles shouts, trying to hold back the force, not caring how dirty it might sound.

“Somebody go get Derek!” Scott yells.

Not too long after Isaac returns with Peter and a Sourwolf.

“I told you fuckers not to play with that Ouija board! You’re all fucking idiots!” Derek roars at the pups for disobeying his orders as he enters the room. “STILES!” He shouts when he sees his mate.

“I think it’s trying to-” Stiles cuts off and stops squirming when he feels something settle within him. He isn’t sure what it is. “I-I’m okay.” He sits up to find Derek there, holding him in his arms.

“Are you sure?” Lydia asks flustered. With the candles out, it’s so dark that everyone can barely see a thing.

“I think so.” Stiles tells them honestly.

“Somebody get that thing out of here!” Derek points at the Ouija board. “Get rid of it.”

“If you’re going to dispose of a Ouija board properly,” Peter begins. “You must cut it up in seven pieces and burn it.”

“Can’t we just throw it away?” Danny asks.

“It’ll come straight back to you if you do that,” Peter replies. “The board must be destroyed.”

“How the hell do you know all of this shit, Peter?” Isaac asks.

“My answer will always remain the same, Isaac.” Peter tells him. “I’m a genius.”

“Do what he says.” Derek orders the pack.

 

The pack grabs the Ouija board and cuts it up in seven pieces like Peter directed them to do. They proceed to take it outside and burn it, roasting marshmallows over it and making s’mores together.

Meanwhile Derek is tucking Stiles in for the night, making sure his mate’s is okay when Isaac enters their bedroom.

“What do you want?” Derek barks, still pissed at the pack for not listening to him.

“I…uh…wanted to see if Stiles maybe wanted some s’mores?” Isaac offers, holding a plate out.

“Hell yes!” Stiles reaches out, doing grabby hands at it. “Thanks, man! You’re the best.”

“How are you feeling?” Isaac hands him the plate.

“Good” Stiles replies.

“I’m glad,” Isaac smiles and gives them one last look before leaving. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Isaac.” Stiles says with his mouth full.

 

The wolf wakes up to Stiles’ heartbeat picking up severely. He starts thrashing about in his sleep and lets out a piercing scream. His chest rises and falls, panting and sweating half to death.

“Stiles!” Derek grabs hold of him and shakes him awake. Stiles snaps his eyes open to see Derek hovering over him, concern and panic in his eyes. He just looks up at him scared out of his mind.

“Derek…” Stiles has tears in his eyes. Derek pulls him into a hug and Stiles wraps his arms around the back of his neck.

“It was just a dream,” Derek shushes him. “Just a dream…” Stiles breaks down into his shoulder.

“What happened?” Isaac and Peter burst in the room.

“He just had a bad dream,” Derek tells them. “Go back to bed.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asks once they’ve left.

“I-I…had dream that some thing had control over my body,” Stiles tells him. “It was like I was being possessed or something. It made me kill my Dad with my bare hands and…I couldn’t stop it...”

Derek comforts him until he falls asleep again.

 

Night terrors start becoming more frequent for Stiles. The worst part of it for Derek isn't able to do anything for him, Derek can only comfort him. Sometimes he’ll play some of his soft music off of his iPod to calm Stiles down. He makes sure he’s not too warm or too cold and even gets him Herbal Remedies to help with the nightmares but they don’t work.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles says after just about every night terror he has.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Stiles” Derek will tell him.

 

One late afternoon, Isaac approaches Stiles. He's been watching reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_ for about a good quarter of the day.

“Hey” Isaac blocks the TV out of Stiles’ view, his hands behind his back. “This is for you.”

Isaac reveals the object he’s holding. Stiles is speechless, in awe by how something so small could be so beautiful.

“It’s a real dreamcatcher,” Isaac states as he hands it to him. "Years ago before I met Derek and the rest of the pack, I was having nightmares about my dad. My childhood friend, who is Native American, crafted it for me. He said me it would help catch my bad dreams and it did.”

“Are you sure you want to give this away to me?" Stiles asks. The beta nods. "It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you, Isaac.” Stiles says. “I’ll hang it up right now.”

Isaac accompanies him as Stiles hangs it up over his bed.

“What’s that?” Derek asks, walking out of the bathroom.

“Isaac gave me a dreamcatcher.” Stiles tells him.

Derek and Stiles glance over at Isaac with a smile.

Isaac blushes a bit about all the attention he seems to be getting. 

 

The night terrors continue but gradually become less scary. Stiles believes that it’s the dreamcatcher hanging over his bed that’s been helping.

 

Stiles stares up at the gray rainy sky above him, shuffling his feet in the wet green grass beneath his shoes. He isn’t sure how he got there and certainly doesn’t remember waking up. He’s in the middle of a short-cut grassy field, a place he’s unfamiliar with. Had he hurt somebody? Or worse…had he killed someone?  
He shivers out of fear and the coldness from the rain soaking him. He buries his freezing hands underneath his armpits, trying to find warmth. Stiles seeks out the shelter of a nearby tree and pulls out his cell phone. He’s has forty missed calls and twenty text messages from just about everybody he knows. Most of them are from Derek and his father.

Stiles doesn’t bother listening to his voicemail or reading his text messages, he just calls Derek right away.

“Stiles, where are you?!” Derek sounds like he’s worried out of his mind.

“I…I don’t know, Derek.” He sobs into the phone. He’s cold, tired and scared. He can’t tell if those are tears or raindrops streaming down his face. What was he doing here in the first place?

“I’m coming to get you, describe to me where you are.”

“It’s…an empty field surrounded by trees,” Stiles scans his environment, still trembling. Stiles squints his eyes out in the distance. “I…I think there might be a road up ahead…I’ll see if there’s any s-s-street signs.” His teeth chatter. “I’m so scared, Derek.”

“It’s okay, I’m here” Derek tries to comfort him. “I’m coming to get you.”

“I’m by Winchester road right where it meets C-C-Campbell…” He looks up at the nearest street sign.

“I’m on my way.” Derek hangs up.

Not too long goes by when a familiar car speeds down the road, its tires screeching against the concrete as it pulls over onto the side of the road.

Derek gets out of the car and slams the door behind him. The two run to each other, Derek instantly scoops Stiles up when he jumps into his arms, burying their faces deep into one another’s necks. They stay like that for a long while, not caring if the rain continues to drench them.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks.

“Are you kidding? I should be the one asking you that question.” Derek laughs, holding his face in his hands. He wipes the tears off Stiles’ cheeks with his thumbs. Stiles can’t help but laugh a little bit too.

Then they hear lightning crackle not too far away from them.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Derek wraps a protective arm around him and leads him over to the passenger side of the car.

 

“Stiles!” Isaac shouts with glee when they walk in the loft, their clothes soaked from the rain. “We’ve been worried sick about you!”

“You scared the shit out of us.” Peter tells him honestly.

They both hug him at the same time, then go to sit down on the stools in front of the counter. Stiles explains to them how he woke up in the middle of nowhere.

“So what’s the last thing you remember?” Derek asks.

“Going to bed with you” Stiles tells him.

“Do you ever sleepwalk?” Peter asks.

“Yeah,” Stiles tells him. “When I’m super stressed out about something”

“Are you super stressed about something?”

“I mean I was about the Ultimate Slash Madness poll,” Stiles mentions.

“Hmm, why don’t you just take it easy for a few days then?” Peter suggests.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Stiles agrees.

“Anyone want some Green tea?” Peter offers as he goes to the cabinet to grab some mugs.

“Yes, please” Stiles blurts out.

“I’ll take some too.” Isaac says.

“No thank you.” Derek tells him politely.

Peter puts two mugs out in front of Stiles and Isaac and pours the tea out of the kettle into their cups. What’s funny is they probably wouldn’t have trusted Peter like this a few years ago. They probably would’ve assumed the worst and thought he poisoned it or something. He officially proved himself after a long while of helping them so much.

Peter puts the sugar and honey out for them. Stiles puts extra, extra, extra sugar in his tea and Isaac puts mostly honey in his.

“Ouch! Ouch! Fuck!” Isaac spits the tea back into his mug.

“What?” Derek asks.

“It’s really fucking hot.” Isaac explains. Stiles takes that as a cue to wait for his tea to cool off before he starts drinking it.

“Oh sorry about that, forgot to warn you.” Peter cringes, taking the blame.

“It’s okay.” Isaac shrugs, his taste buds already repairing themselves with his super wolf healing powers.

“Back to the subject,” Derek begins. “So this sleepwalking thing…how the hell did you get up, leave the building and walk two miles away from here?”

“That is really insane.” Stiles nods.

“I’ve heard of people committing murder while sleepwalking.” Isaac mentions.

“You’re not helping, Isaac.” Derek tells him.

“Sorry” He says, afraid he's scared Stiles more.

“No, it’s okay,” Stiles laughs. “I heard this one girl climbed a thirteen story crane, sleepwalking.”

“Holy shit” Peter says.

“I know, right?” He returns.

Stiles eventually calls his Dad and the rest of the pack to let them know he’s okay.

 

“Please don’t leave me again.” Derek and Stiles are lying in their bed, facing each other.

“I’ll try not to,” Stiles tells him with a smile. “Can’t guarantee it though” He laughs.

Derek kisses him on the forehead before they fall asleep.

 

Stiles starts hearing a voice but it’s too quiet to make out what its saying. The voice turns into a whisper and gradually becomes louder. It only really happens when he’s alone so he often tries to stay close to the pack. Stiles starts having strange outbursts with just about everyone - his mood swings go berserk to the point where he’s questioning his sanity. But he doesn’t want to worry the pack or have them think he’s crazy. So he doesn’t say anything about it.

 

One morning, Stiles browses the fridge when he hears a male voice in his head.

 _“We’re going to have so much fun together.”_ Its voice echoes.

“What are you?” Stiles talks back in his mind.

 _“I’m what you humans call a demon.”_ The creature says. _“You can call me Amon.”_

 

“Hey, Stiles” Derek leans against the door frame of their bedroom. Stiles has just finished changing out of his pajamas.

“Hey, Derek” Amon speaks through his lips.

 _“Derek! It’s not me! It’s not me!”_ Stiles ends up screaming in his head instead of out loud. He can only sit back and watch as Amon possesses his body.

 _“Your boyfriend’s a lot hotter in person,”_ Amon teases Stiles back in his mind. _“A little too far out of your league, don’t you think?”_

Stiles finds his comment to be true.

“Aren’t those my clothes?” Derek points at Stiles’ outfit with a crooked grin.

Amon has put on a white tank and ripped up black skinny jeans. They don’t quite fit him since Derek’s so muscular and bigger than he is, making it a little loose on him. It’s also definitely not the kind of clothes Stiles would be comfortable wearing. He always wears extra layers of clothes because he’s so insecure about his figure, especially his shoulders and arms.

“Yeah, is that okay?” Amon laughs a little and looks down at the clothes.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Derek looks Stiles up and down. “It looks really good on you.”

Even though Stiles is possessed he’s still really flattered by this. If he ever gets out of this demon possession situation maybe he should start wearing Derek’s clothes more often.

“You really think so…?” Amon looks at himself in the mirror, acting surprised by the wolf’s compliment. It’s just how Stiles would’ve reacted.

“Wait here for a second,” Derek leaves momentarily.

The wolf returns with his old leather jacket he used to wear during Stiles’ sophomore year of high school.

“Here try this on” Derek helps Stiles slip on his precious jacket.

“It’s pretty cozy.” Amon says, smirking about it.

“You look sexy,” Derek states. Amon breaks out in laughter like Stiles probably would’ve. “What? You do.” He tells Stiles honestly. “Besides, I like it when you smell like me….people will know that you’re mine.”

Isaac walks in on them about to make out, awkwardly knocking on the door frame. Stiles wants to run over and hug him from preventing this. It’d basically be like Derek making out with the demon possessing him.

“Um, Peter and I are about to go out to lunch,” Isaac declares, a little surprised by what Stiles is wearing. “The rest of the pack’s meeting us there. Do you want to come?”

“Yeah, sure” Derek looks over at Stiles to confirm that it’s okay with him too.

 

The waitress leads them to a giant table in the back of the restaurant. Allison, Danny and Peter take a seat across from Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Derek. Lydia apparently couldn’t make it because she had to work today.

“That jacket looks really good on you, Stiles.” Allison tells him. Danny nods in agreement.

Stiles watches, hoping that one of them will notice something off about him.

“Thanks” Amon adjusts the collar of the leather jacket.

“Is that Derek’s old one?” Scott asks, right beside him.

“Yeah” Amon replies.

“I miss when Derek used to wear it,” Scott frowns. “Looks really good on you though”

“Why did you stop wearing it?” Peter asks Derek.

“I don’t know,” Derek replies. “I think I just went through a phase where I really liked leather.”

“We should have a movie night.” Isaac brings up.

“We should!” Scott agrees.

“We can have it back at our place tomorrow night.” Derek takes Stiles hand, their fingers intertwining. Stiles is always been surprised when this happens. He knows he shouldn’t be because the wolf did it all the time in public.

 

_Stiles remembers when they went to ice skating rink with the pack. Derek and Stiles are last to step on the ice with them._

_The wolf is oh-so-graceful as he skates ahead of Stiles. He comes to a halt about five feet ahead of him, shaving the ice beneath the blades of his skates. He swirls around to face Stiles who’s looking at him in awe, a bit flustered that the wolf knows how to skate._

_“What?” Derek shrugs, seeing how baffled he is. “I used to play hockey with my siblings and cousins all the time.”_

_“My mom used to take me here all the time.” Stiles tells him as he carefully skates over to meet him._

_As they start skating together side by side following the rest of the pack, Stiles wishes he could hold Derek’s hand without feeling nervous about it. Maybe the wolf didn’t want to hold hands in public, especially with someone like Stiles…_

_Much to his surprise, Derek reaches out and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Stiles looks down at their glove covered hands and back up at Derek._

_“Are you alright?” Derek catches Stiles staring at him._

_“Yeah, I just-” Stiles cuts off and looks ahead of him._

_“What?” Derek nudges him with his elbow to finish._

_“Nothing” Stiles gazes back at him with a bright smile on his face, squeezing Derek’s hand tightly._

 

It was the first time they’ve ever held hands in public and Hell it felt good that Derek is so open about their relationship.

“It’s not the same without Lydia here.” Allison says.

“Yeah” Everyone agrees.

“This tea is amazing.” Isaac sips out of the glass.

“Better than mine…?” Peter narrows his eyes at the beta.

“Nothing beats your tea, Peter.” Isaac tells him, honestly.

“It’s so true though!” Scott has tried it before.

“What is?” Allison asks.

“Peter’s tea.” Derek tells her.

Peter just sits there and smiles, satisfied.

 

“You should wear my leather jacket more often.” Derek tells Stiles later that night.

“I should.” Amon still speaks through Stiles’ lips.

 _“It’s not me, Derek.”_ Stiles is on the edge of giving up all hope. Amon’s too good at acting like Stiles for anyone to notice.

The fear that Amon will try to hurt them makes Stiles sick to his stomach.

 _“You might as well give up, Stiles”_ Amon tells Stiles. _“This is my body now.”_

 _“IT’LL NEVER BE YOUR FUCKING BODY!!!”_ Stiles screams at him in his mind. _"GET OUT OF ME!"_

 _“You’re pretty feisty, you know that?”_ Amon laughs at him. _“Pretty damn annoying too…I’m surprised Derek hasn't dropped you for someone less talkative and better looking.”_ That’s what gets Stiles to stop talking.

 

After another day of being possessed, the pack comes over for the movie night they had planned at lunch yesterday.

Scott and Isaac are arm wrestling at the kitchen counter with Allison as the referee. Danny’s cheering for Scott, Peter’s cheering for Isaac. Derek just kind of stands there with his arms crossed, not rooting for anyone. Amon is feeding Stiles’ body pizza luckily, he hasn’t eaten all day. Isaac eventually lets Scott win when he starts getting tired.

“Scott wins!” Allison announces.

“Stiles, your next” Scott says. Amon grins at him mischievously and takes a seat.

Stiles always loses arm wrestling matches with Scott, so he’s surprised when Amon manages to slam his best friend's hand down on the counter.

“Stiles wins!” Allison declares.

Scott is confused by this because he's a werewolf with super powers and well Stiles is human. Amon must have super demon strength powers too or something.

“Derek against Stiles” Peter needs this to happen.

Derek takes a seat down across from Stiles, crookedly grinning at him.

“Go!” Allison says.

Stiles beats Derek instantly. Everyone’s surprised again, shocked actually.

“Stiles wins!” Allison’s eyes widen with amazement.

Stiles is praying to God somebody will notice how weird it is for him to win.

That’s when Lydia walks in the loft, getting back from her job.

“Hey Lydia!” Everyone runs to greet and hug her.

Stiles is about to hug her but Lydia takes one look at him and backs away from him out of fear.

“Lydia, what’s wrong?” Danny asks.

“His face!” Lydia screams, pointing at his features.

“Lydia, it’s just me…” Amon tries to convince her. He step closer to her but Lydia backs away farther.

“You’re not Stiles!” Lydia shakes her head, tears in her eyes. Nobody’s ever seen her so terrified.

Stiles has never felt so relieved in all of his life.

 _“Looks like you’ve been found out.”_ Stiles tells Amon. If he was able to control his facial expressions, he’d be grinning like a fool.

“What do you mean he’s not Stiles?” Scott asks.

“It’s a demon! He’s being possessed by a demon!” Lydia states.

The pack is so focused on Lydia that they barely notice Amon has walked back toward the kitchen.

“Are you sure?” Peter asks.

“I’m banshee! Of course I’m sure!” Lydia yells at him and points to the boy in the kitchen. “That’s not Stiles!” The pack turns around to look back at him.

“Well, well, well…bravo Lydia.” Amon says. “Looks like you’ve figured me out.” Stiles’ eyes turn an empty black after one blink.

“What do we do?” Allison turns to her boyfriends', Scott and Isaac.

“I-I don’t know” Scott shakes his head with a fearful frown.

“Get out of him now!” Derek growls at Amon. The wolf looks at him as if he’s searching for his mate somewhere behind those black eyes. Derek tries to approach him, about to probably pin him against the wall and threaten the demon when Amon suddenly pulls a sharp knife out of the drawer.

“Come one step closer and I’ll kill Stiles.” Amon holds the dagger up to his own throat. Derek comes to an instant halt.

Nobody dares to move.

“That’s what I thought.” Amon cackles hysterically. “Stiles says ‘Howdy’ by the way.”

“Where’s Stiles?” Scott asks.

“Stiles can’t come to the phone right now,” Amon bobs his head to side. “Can I take the message?”

“What do you want?” Isaac demands an answer.

“I want a lot of things,” Amon tells him. “Mmm…but I especially want this body.” Amon lowers the knife to look down at Stiles’ body and then runs his hands over his chest. “So warm...and cozy”

With a wave of his other hand, Amon pins the entire pack against the wall. The first one he approaches is Scott.

“Oh Scotty,” The demon says. “Never bothered to thank Stiles for all those times he did stuff for you, huh? He’s so loyal to you but you’ve never do the same for him in return.”

“The flawless Lydia Martin,” Amon paces over to her next, using the knife to brush her hair out of face. “Stiles’ first crush and the first to break his heart when you kept choosing Jackson over him,” Lydia’s face turns somber at the name ‘Jackson.’

“Isaac,” Amon approaches the beta next. “The one who stole Scotty away from Stiles before you two got together with Allison,”

“Oh and don’t even get me started with Allison,” Amon goes to her after. “How upset he was when Scotty always chose you over him.”

“Peter,” Amon strolls over. “Sure took a lot of effort to make the pack trust you, especially for someone like Stiles.”

“And Derek,” He goes to the wolf last. “Or should I say Sourwolf? You’ve seemed to have broken his heart too,” The demon looks through Stiles’ memories. “He cried like a baby for months on end after the whole going behind the pack's back and sleeping with that Jennifer Blake woman. Probably because he knew he could never have the perfect Derek Hale.” Derek looks down at the ground, hurt. Stiles has never told him that before. “I couldn’t agree with Stiles more though, I mean look at him…a socially awkward, hyperactive loser that nobody ever wants. I’m surprised you haven’t broken up with him yet.”

“Stiles, don’t listen to him!” Derek tries to fight the demonic force pinning up against the wall.

Amon leans in to kisses him on the lips but Derek doesn’t kiss back.

“Well I better to get going,” Amon says. “There’s important business to be done.” The demon exits the loft, leaving them pressed up against the wall.

 

At least two hours go by before they’re released off of the wall.

“Wait, Derek!” Lydia grabs hold of his arm.

“We should figure out a plan first.” Scott says.

“I don’t care!” Derek shouts, shrugging Lydia’s hand off him.

“Please just give us ten more minutes to figure it all out, Derek.” Allison begs. “We can do this together.”

“He has Stiles!” Derek yells. “I can’t waste any more time!”

 

The moon is the only light source in the woods, casting eerie shadows of the trees across the forest floor. Dead leaves crunch beneath his feet, under the pressure of his weight. Derek Hale is running faster than he’s ever run in his life. He’s been tracking down his mate’s scent for over an hour now. He should’ve known it wasn’t Stiles…there had been something different about his scent the last two days, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Derek tracks his aroma back to his childhood home that's left in nothing but ruin. He walks up the steps of the Hale house and pushes the squeaky front door open. It isn’t till after he steps into the house, that he feels something hit him in the back of head. Everything goes black.

 

Derek wakes up to find his wrists and ankles tied tightly down to the armrests of a wooden chair. The back of his head hurts and everything’s kind of a blur. He can see someone crouching lowly in front of him.

“I’ve been looking through some more of Stiles’ memories. You two have done some pretty naughty things together, you know.” It’s Stiles’ voice. It takes Derek a moment or two to realize it’s actually the demon speaking to him. His vision starts to become clearer. “Let me ask you something...how does it feel to hold an ugly, squirmy and awkward kid in your arms when you’re having sex?” The demon takes a seat on Derek’s lap, straddling him. “He’s so inexperienced that he’s afraid he’s going to disappoint you...he likes it best when you're rough with him” Stiles’ lips linger over the wolf’s right ear, his warm breath sending chills up his spine. “But his favorite part is when he gets you to scream his name.” Amon teasingly gropes Derek's groin for a moment. The wolf growls at him in warning.

It’s as if someone is intruding on the intimate times they spend together, not to mention breaking into Stiles’ mind. The demon laughs at him but continues. “The kid’s absolutely in love with you, it’s pathetic.” Amon grabs hold of the wolf’s chin and forces Derek to look him in his black eyes. “And you’re in love with him too, aren’t you? How cute”

He gets up off of his lap, and walks over to the table to grab the kitchen knife he’d taken from the loft. Amon looks at Stiles' reflection in the blade of the knife and starts to walk back over.

“He’s been begging me not to hurt you or anybody for the last two days by the way…the kid sure gets on my nerves after a while.”

“Stiles, are you in there?” Derek asks, looking for his mate.

“Oh he’s in here alright,” Amon says. “And he’s going to feel me kill you ever so slowly.”

Amon stabs Derek in the stomach.

“And we’re going to take our time.” Amon says, twisting the knife around.

“Stiles…it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here…I’m not going to leave you.” Derek chokes out. “I’m not going to leave you.” Blood seeps out of his mouth and down his lips. “I love you, Stiles.” Derek states.

Everything Stiles has ever gone through with Derek flashes before his eyes.

The first time they met in the woods when they went looking for Scott’s inhaler, the time Stiles first spoke to him alone in the police vehicle, the time the wolf got shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet and Stiles had to keep him alive while Scott was off trying to steal a bullet for him, the time Scott and Stiles got Derek away after he’d been chasing after the alpha and the police showed up, when Derek showed up in his bedroom and they had to ask Danny for help, when Derek saved Stiles from Peter at the hospital. The first time Stiles got jealous of Derek when the wolf had to flirt their way through to sneak in the back of the police station, when Stiles saved Derek from drowning and held him up in the pool for two hours, when Stiles fell on top of Derek at the police station and we’re paralyzed together, all the times Stiles helped Derek over the summer before Junior year started, when Derek blow torched Scott’s arm, the time they mapped out their way to find Boyd and Erica with Scott and Peter, when the alpha pack made Derek kill Boyd and Stiles did his best to comfort him, when they argued it out in the hospital with Scott and Peter over Stiles’ dad and Derek’s psycho girlfriends, the time Stiles had to choose between stopping Scott, saving his dad or helping an unconscious Derek - only to come back for him later.

Everything they’ve been through together leading up to their first real kiss.

Tears pour out of Stiles’ eyes as they fade back to their normal caramel brown. Stiles pulls the knife out Derek's stomach and drops it onto the ground. He looks down at his bloody hands, disgusted they could do such a thing to him.

“It’s okay, Derek…it’s going to be okay,” Stiles pants, he can feel the demon still linger inside of him. “I’ve got him.”

Suddenly the front door slams open and the pack comes rushing in. They must’ve tracked down Stiles’ scent just as Derek had.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” Peter reads out of the book he’s holding, as fast as he possibly can. Stiles screams as the demon stirs inside of him. Scott and Allison rush over to Derek to cut his binds loose.“Hanc animam redintegra...lustratus! lustratus!”

Stiles drops down onto his knees, tilts his head up toward the ceiling and opens his mouth. Black smoke swarms out of his body and is sent straight back to Hell where it came from. Stiles collapses onto his stomach once the demon has left him, his limbs sprawled on the floor.

“Hurry” Derek begs his pack members to cut him loose from the ropes faster.

As soon as he’s free, Derek rushes over to Stiles’ side and slowly turns the boy over onto his back, the pack surrounds them.

“Stiles” Derek says, gently brushing the boy’s hair back with his hand

“I’m sorry, Derek…I love you too.” Stiles says and looks at the rest of the pack. “…I’m so sorry.”

"It's okay, Stiles" Isaac reassures him, the rest of the pack nods in forgiveness. "It's not your fault. We're all sorry too, for everything."

“Don’t say anything else,” Derek hushes Stiles. “It’s okay…you’re going to be alright, I promise.”

 

“It feels so good to be me again.” Stiles says before their movie night with the pack begins.

“We’re glad to have you back, Stiles” Derek cuddles him closer on the couch and kisses him on the forehead.


End file.
